


Breaking Eggs

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Bernie and Leonie have breakfast on a cold winter morning(written for Nagamas 2020)
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Breaking Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_shyell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_shyell/gifts).



Bernadetta liked early mornings most. Being awake before anyone else allowed her some more hours of blessed solitude, though lately she found she’d been craving it less and less, as she grew to know her classmates better. She was still, by her definition, a recluse, but the thought of speaking to some of the others no longer filled her with an all consuming dread. Well, mostly. She still preferred to know about any potential social interactions in advance, to prepare herself. Early mornings were ideal for that. She’d be able to hear anyone getting up and about well before they surprised her with requests for a “friendly chat” or a “training session” or, as in one memorable instance, a “makeover”. (Hilda was still banned from approaching Bernie with her makeup kit without Dorothea’s close supervision.) As she moved around the kitchen preparing her morning coffee, a habit she had acquired from Hubert, she took a moment to pull back the curtains on one of the windows of the cabin the girls were all staying in. Instead of seeing the boys’ cabin across the way, however, her view was instead of a great white bank of snow piled up outside of the window. 

“Huh, I guess it snowed heavier than I thought last night.”

As she looked out over the pristine white, the door to the boys’ cabin slammed open and Felix stepped out, bundled up for the cold, snow shovel in hand. After closing the door behind him, he began attacking the snow like a madman, shoveling a path clear. Bernie smiled and turned back to her coffee, just in time to see Leonie shuffle into the kitchen, wearing her flannel pajama bottoms, and a tank top that showed off her muscled arms.

Bernie felt herself blushing and quickly ducked down behind the counter. How had Leonie snuck up on her? Why hadn’t Bernie heard her coming downstairs? Why were her arms so toned? Why was Bernie imagining kissing Leonie’s biceps?

With a quiet squeak, Bernie slapped her cheeks to clear her head, and stood up. Leonie, blessedly, was still too groggy from waking up to have noticed anything amiss.

“M-morning, Leonie!” Bernie forced herself to say in as close as to a normal tone of voice as she could muster. Leonie, still half asleep, made a wordless grumble, nodded in Bernie’s general direction, and reached up into the cupboard to pull down a mug. Bernie nearly missed her next sip as Leonie’s tank top inched up, exposing a glimpse of her abs. By the Goddess, Bernie thought. 

As the two of them sipped their coffee, Leonie slowly surfaced from the mists of sleep and blinked at the snowdrift outside.

“Damn, the weather report didn’t call for that much snow, did it?”

Bernie shrugged. 

“I don’t actually remember. Felix is already out there digging out the boys’ cabin,” she said, gesturing out the window to the snow being hurled into the air from his furious shoveling.  
Leonie snorted.

“Yeah, that’s Felix all over. Lemme guess, he’s doing it alone?”

Bernie nodded. “I didn’t see anyone else go out with him.”

Leonie sipped her coffee. “Suppose we should dig ourselves out eventually. After breakfast, maybe? Speaking of…” Leonie went to the fridge and removed a carton of eggs, before turning back to Bernie. “You in the mood for some eggs? I can make a mean veggie omelette.”

“Ooh, yes please!” 

Leonie fired off a mock salute and began the process of making two omelettes. Bernie closed her eyes, savoring the smell of the omelettes frying in the skillet, the only real disruption of the early morning quiet, aside from the faintly audible exertions of Felix outside. At that moment, she heard the shower upstairs turn on, shortly followed by one of Dorothea’s arias. 

“She loves to sing, huh?” asked Leonie from her station at the stove.

“Oh, well, she was with the Mittelfrank company, so,” Bernie said.

Leonie laughed. 

“I mean, hey, when you got it, flaunt it, am I right?” Saying this, she took a moment to flex her arms, and Bernie had to quickly turn around to conceal her bright red blush.

At that moment, Ingrid strode through the living room, already dressed for the cold, grabbed the shovel by the door, and hurled herself out into the snow, attacking it with equal fury to Felix.

Leonie and Bernadetta made eye contact.

“Faerghans,” they said in unison, and laughed. Leonie finished up the omelettes and plated them, handing one plate to Bernie, who had gotten the silverware. The two sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen island, Leonie taking a moment to grab the ketchup from the fridge and squirt it all over her omelette. Bernie took a bite of hers and her eyes widened.

“This is really good, Leonie!”

Leonie blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

“Thanks! I don’t mean to toot my own horn but I’m pretty good at omelettes.”

“And working out,” Bernie said before she could stop herself.

Leonie blinked as Bernie clamped a hand over her mouth, before breaking out into a grin.

“Hell yeah, good to see somebody appreciates my gains.”

Bernie exhaled slowly and took another bite of her omelette. 

“Hey, speaking of,” continued Leonie, “do you think Edelgard would be willing to trade workout tips? I wanna know how someone as tiny as her can heft that big axe around all day.”

Bernie nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’d love to help you! I think she mentioned wanting to get better at archery the other day, so you could help each other out!”

“Cool, cool. Felix keeps bitching about wanting ‘more challenging opponents’ during our workout sessions, and Dimitri and Raphael seem unable to meet his standards, but I bet he’d love to have one of his stupid little duels with Edelgard.”

Bernie laughed at the sudden mental image of Edelgard lifting Felix over her head. 

“I’d like to see that.”

Leonie grinned.

“Me too.”

The two continued to chat and eat their breakfast, as the sun slowly rose higher over Felix and Ingrid’s frantic shoveling contest outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a modern era where all three houses work together and everybody gets along. Dimitri still lost the eye though.


End file.
